Color Of Life: Powers You Earn Omakes
by Daemonmonkey
Summary: Side stories from my main fanfic I write from time to time. Slices of life of your beloved characters!
1. Senbonzakura

Welcome to the first omake! I'll be honest, it's been sitting in my drive for about a month, and I wanted to share! enjoy!

* * *

Canon to the story: Yes

Timeframe: spring before UA freshman year.

Relevant characters: Anima, Izuku, Jesse

* * *

Izuku was sitting on the cacciatores porch with Jesse, facing the courtyard. The sakura were falling slowly in the light breeze and turning the yard into something one would find in a painting. Anima was standing in the yard with his sword, meditating before he started his kata. Every movement muted, every breath was controlled to an eerie preciseness as if he was an automaton. When Anima stood up, he drew his Miao Dao fluidly into a base guard. Izuku saw his teacher start with a simple cut before seamlessly following with another.

There was a difference between the werewolf and many other practitioners of this complex kata; he was slow in the execution. To anyone else, it would be agonizingly boring to watch, but Izuku knew what the purpose was. The part of the sword that held the center of balance was moving five inches every second, no more, no less. Anima was controlling himself in every sense of the word, down from the micro movements in his limbs to his his heart rate. He kept the edge perfectly parallel to his cut as it glided through the air without a sound. Izuku reinforced his vision to capture this in as much detail as he could for later, and suddenly found a detail he missed before.

"Is he…" the teen trailed off before Jesse answered.

"He's putting them in front of his path while staying in control" what the two noticed were the sakura, or what was happening to them. With the edge alignment perfect and the sharpness of the blade making it possible, the petals were being cut directly in half. If you didn't know what to look for, you would miss them, but it was astonishing if you did.

"Beautiful." was the only way the hero in training could phrase it, but he didn't think those words did the spectacle of control justice. After the routine was finished, Anima carefully put the blade in the sheath with the same fluid motion he used to draw it.

"It's funny," the martial artist broke the silence. "When I was younger, I thought that the strongest martial arts were the fastest. But now… now I know that control is key; I guess that's what old age does to you. It tempered me with wisdom, only to show me how dull I was when I was young." His reminisce was interrupted by his student's gaze. Looking at the teen and his wife with a soft smile, he walked over to sit with them. Nothing was like watching the sakura fall with a hot cup of tea.


	2. Music Night

Canon to the story: Yes

Timeframe: a month after Todoroki moved into the Cacciatore house.

Relevant characters: Jesse, Todoroki, Anima

* * *

Shouto was having trouble sleeping. This was to be expected, as it was only his first few weeks living in the Cacciatore's house. The scarred teen decided to go and make himself some tea, but he noticed some lights on. Walking downstairs, he found the married couple with guitars in a room with weird foam pyramids lining the walls.

"Hey," Jesse called to the dual quirk user, making him jump; he thought he was hidden.

"What is this room?" he asked.

"It's a music room. The foam makes it so only the instrument is heard, not the echo. We were going to have a small guitar session. Do you want to listen?" her tone was soft. Shouto decided that it would be fun, and accepted. When he entered the room and closed the door, he felt disoriented for a moment. The smallest noises he was used to drowning out were non-existent, making him hallucinate a sound for a moment. When he took a seat, the werewolves played. Jesse started with a trill up the scale before snapping.

It was fast-paced, with Anima playing the undertone. Jesse was making the harmony, which felt more akin to a Spanish style. Shouto felt the emotion in the piece, and when he closed his eyes, he was seeing dessert with the heat on his skin. He didn't listen to music much, but with the feeling of losing yourself in the tone, he could definitely see why others did. After a few minutes, the duo finished the song, bringing Shouto back into the foam-padded room.

"Could I learn how to play like that?" he asked quietly. Jesse was almost bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, I'd love to teach you! Here." she handed the bewildered teen her instrument before sitting next to him and telling him how to hold and play the basic notes of the musical tool. It was a Saturday night, so they didn't need to worry about school.

"Looks like you get to pass on the teaching Musica gave you," Anima said with a smile. He then went to the kitchen to make some tea for the impromptu music night. He was guessing that this would soon be a common thing.

Needless to say, he was right.

* * *

Yes, the one who taught Jesse was actually Musica, as in the Greek demigoddess. Heroes have weird contacts. As for the song, I was listening to an acoustic guitar cover or Gerudo valley by TheOnlyDeerAlive.


	3. Wedding Day

Canon to the story: Yes

Timeframe: Anima's age 21, and Jesse is 20

Relevant characters: Anima (due to age, named Lupo), Jesse, and original Outliers.

* * *

Lupo was trying to help his friend Colt with his orange tie before they went into the car. They left his messy hair as is due to the fact it would be worse to brush it half way.

"We're leaving in four." Joseph called bluntly. He, along with a majority of the groom's party, was a fellow hero called Last Man Standing that Lupo invited to the wedding. His strawberry blonde hair was combed back neatly while he wore an identical suit as the other men, but he was donning a black tie. Everyone knew the best man was armed with at _least_ a pistol and knife, if not more.

"There!" the werewolf exclaimed as he got the tie to lay flat. "How you manage to make silk defy you like this is beyond me. Hell, it'd be beyond Uatu."

"Who?" Colt asked. He didn't get an answer as Oliver, also known as Arcane, called for them to go. The White blonde was wearing his tux open for the time being and had a blue tie to complement his eyes. They piled in the rented limousine courtesy of Nicholas, hero name Catalyst. His stylized brown hair and red tie was a far cry from the lab coat he was used to or the ballistic coat his hero costume provided. Not to say everyone _wasn't_ wearing bullet-resistant tuxedos; they were heroes, and heroes were trouble magnets. Soon, the group got in the car and proceeded to pick up the last two members of the group. The limo stopped at the designated meeting point, and the groom called to his last groomsman and orator.

"Master Shang, Norman! Glad we're on time." Norman, also known publicly as Science Pirate, came forward to give his greetings. His tie was the same shade of green as the lizard scales that covered him since the incident five years back. Lupo's first martial art's teacher, Shang Chi, was dressed in a white tux with a gold tie. The ninety-year-old man was still teaching in his little dojo in the neighboring city's downtown area. They all got in the luxury van and went to the wedding site.

* * *

"You'll be fine, dear. You look amazing, so why are you nervous?" Narya asked. "Is it worry he'll say no?" Jesse shook her head.

"I'm actually worried about falling down in these heels. I know my balance is good, but I've never worn stilettos before." the heroine laughed at her student's admission. She gave a quick kiss to Jesse's cheek.

"You'll be fine. Now, who are we going to look out for?" at most weddings, this meant nosey aunts or those who'd object to the wedding.

It could not be stressed further; _these are heroes involved_.

"Some villains may come, but with Oliver attending, they wouldn't want to start something." no one wanted to mess with the doctor that called the police _after_ you were treated. "If my ancestor comes though, I _hope_ it won't be a bloodbath." the bride wasn't exaggerating; that _abomination_ hated anything to do with Lupo and would find glee in ripping the guests apart.

"Oliver and Emma are here for that." Narya comforted. Emma, known as Golden Moon, was one of Oliver's many teachers in the mystic arts, as well as the guardian of the North American continent. No other human matched her in the magic of the fey. Reën, also known as Dragonfly, walked in the door. Her Ebony skin matched well with her light purple dress and silver hair.

"The groom's party arrived, so we'll start the main event in fifteen." her words reassured the bride. In fifteen minutes, she'd be Lupo's wife.

* * *

The groom's party walked into the reception hall to see many familiar faces. Some were heroes, some were not, and a sparing few were actual criminals. Lupo's first love Tina was there with her boyfriend Adrian. He saw Reën's fiancé Wally talking with Roy and Garfield. Even the villains were trying not to cause damage. All in all, as long as the place wasn't burned to the ground by the end, Lupo considered it a win.

"Lupo!" the groom turned his head to see his mother and grandma. He almost ran to give them a hug and kiss.

"Madre, where's Jack? I thought he'd be with you." he asked. The werewolf didn't like him, but if it made his mom happy, he'd relent. she pointed to the back.

"He's running security. Apparently, the guy you hired bailed after he saw who all were attending." Lupo laughed. He didn't blame the guy; over half of the guests could level the entire building by themselves, let alone the groom and bride's party.

"Well, Jack's honestly the best one for the job." Jack, also known as The Captain, was actually the head of security at Osborn Solutions while Lupo was the head bodyguard, so he knew what to look for. Soon, everyone was called outside for the main event. Lupo couldn't wait; he was going to marry the love of his life after all.

* * *

When everyone was seated and Lupo was standing at the ready, the music played for Jesse to come down the garden's walkway. Lupo heard the clacking of heels as he remembered never seeing her in stilettos. When Joseph tapped his shoulder to signal that he could turn around, he didn't hesitate.

 _Radiant_

It was the only word that came to his head. She was wearing a maroon, Spanish style dress with her hair tied in a bun with flowers. Her arms were adorned with opera length satin gloves of the same color with a bouquet of roses in hand. Her scarlet lips stood out against her flawless, tanned skin. There was no other way for Lupo to call her other than radiant. When She walked up to the podium, Shang Chi started his speech. Lupo could care less.

* * *

Jesse found she could actually walk fine in high heels, much to her surprise. Anita, Lupo's grandmother, was kind enough to walk her down the aisle in place of a parental figure. When the music signaled to her, she started walking. She saw Joseph tapping her soon-to-be husband (the thought made her smile) and he turned to look at her.

 _Regal_

It was the first description that came to her mind. His black satin tuxedo hugged his broad shoulders closely. His violet tie clashed with his eyes, drawing her attention to them, his face was sharp and clean, yet the small smile in his eyes made her blush. She knew her dress was to captivate, but his attire did nothing but accent his already handsome features. She stood next to her love and heard his teacher begin. She wasn't paying attention.

This was a small thing to write, but a lot of fun. as said in chapter 9, Anima's birth name was Lupo, until he changed it when he turned sixty as was tradition. Many characters (Wally, Roy, Garfield, Narya, Uatu) are heroes from both Marvel and DC. like I've said prior, Lupo (and by extension My fanfic) is from a roleplay that's in a Comic amalgam universe. All of the people that were given their hero names are Outliers that are played by my friends and family. Till next time!


	4. Hero Party

Izuku put the blue cowl over his head, hiding the mass of green hair underneath. With the star over his chest and shield at his back, he looked in the mirror to see a slimmer Captain America looking back at him.

"I'm off to the party!" he called before coming down the stairs. Inko smiled in her witch costume by the door she'd be giving candy through all night.

"Have fun dear." she cooed before hugging him goodbye.

* * *

The party was an idea put together by Toru after hearing the teacher's plans; a hero party. The twist was that the costume you wore had to be depicting a hero from before the quirk laws were made, and when you were in the party, you had to call each other by the hero name the costume was. Izuku knocked on the door to Momo's house, where it was hosted. Out came Momo in a Miss Marvel outfit.

"Midoriya, I'm glad you could come. The party's already started." inside, it was like a blast from the past. Tsuyu, dressed in a Spiderwoman costume, was talking to Fumikage, dressed as Cloak, near the corner. Katsuki, in a Gambit outfit, was chilling by the snacks with Eijiro, looking like Powerman. Soon, the super soldier found who he was looking for.

"Flash! Shadowcat!" he called. Tenya, as Flash, smiled and waved.

"Mid- I mean, Captain! Good to see you." the red blur offered a glass punch, to which the patriot accepted.

"Isn't this awesome!? I mean, everyone looks like their really heroes from up to the third generation!" the super solider in blue started talking about the history of heroes, something that he knew almost better than anyone.

* * *

"I can't think of a more ironic costume for you, Superman." Anima said dryly to Toshinori. He and his wife decided to dress up as Vision and Scarlet Witch as a nod the late hero's union so long ago.

"But it's so fitting for me, hahaha!" the boy scout in blue laughed. The two kept walking until they got to talk with Shouta, dressed in a convincing Nightwing suit.

"Looks natural, do you think you'd run out on patrol in that?" the first robin scoffed.

"Normally I'd say no, but this utility belt is rather handy so I just might." the android laughed at the dry joke. Across the way, the Scarlet Witch was calling to her husband to talk with Midnight and Thirteen, dressed as Black Widow and Ironheart respectively. It was a nice change of pace to see all the heroes that inspired the outliers to be what they were.

* * *

This was a short thing I thought would be fun to write for halloween. Anyway, have a great All hallows eve!


	5. First Meeting

Canon to the story: Yes

Timeframe: Anima's age 45

Relevant characters: Anima (due to age, named Lupo), Oliver, and Ordana.

* * *

Oliver, known in the moonlit world and hero community as Arcane, was sharing his lips with the vampire he'd been trying to charm over the last few months. It was a whim, but he was now sure it was a good choice to make as his tongue was exploring her mouth. As the sorcerer was going for Ordana's blouse, the back door burst open with an explosive crack.

"Dude, I need a hand!" Letting out a sigh at the bad timing Lupo had barged in with, he ran over to the back of his house to see the werewolf carrying a bloodied hero under his arm. The man had several bullet holes in his leg and torso, though none hit a lethal area. Oliver decided that he wouldn't have held a grudge even if his friend came a few minutes later.

"Get him to the living room, It'll have to do." he ordered, and Lupo obeyed without a second thought.

"And who are you, beast, to interrupt us? Even bringing in a corpse; I should-" Ordana started to snap, but Lupo's glare made her hesitate.

"I'm Lupo, he's not dead yet, and you can fuck off. Right now my friend is bleeding out and your bitching is not helping!" trying to solve the situation without combat, Oliver spoke over them.

"Enough! Lupo, a group's coming from where you came from with weapons. Stall." without another warning, Lupo transformed into his larger bipedal form and ran out to fight the attackers off. Looking at his frustrated girlfriend, he offered a smile. "Dear could you run upstairs for my medical kit? The sooner he's stable, the sooner we can continue." she blushed at his smile before doing just that.

It took some time, but the bullets were removed and the wounds stitched up. The hero, apparently a new one named Lumen, had run into a hate group that decided heroes like him were a stain on society. Once the mob had been diverted away and Lupo found his way back, the werewolf and Vampire started throwing barbs at one another until Oliver got them to separate again.

'God, I hope those two get along after this, otherwise, I'm gonna die from stress.' the sorcerer thought.

* * *

yes, it's a bit short, but I thought it would be fun for you guys to see how Ordana and Anima first met and the start of why they don't like each other. Have a nice day!


	6. Retire

Before we get to this story, let me tell you something. This story was _not_ written by me. A friend of mine, who plays Jack in the roleplay this was based from, wrote this and gave it to me to upload to you all. All that I have one is reformat it's easier to read (sorry man, but the original story looked more like a script than a novel). Thank you for listening, on to the story!

* * *

As he got out of his SUV, he took off his sunglasses, slowly setting his coffee on the roof of the driver side and he brings out a fag, then lights. He only takes one puff, then sighs as he blows out a puff of smoke and looks up to the sky.

"Christ, John. Emma's right, I'm going to start to smell like you. How did you even survive all these years…" he noted with a grimace

Jack Harkness, Leader of The Outliers and former commander of Torchwood, has seen better days. Norman, Nick, LMS, Oliver, Wally, and Reën. Out of the original Outliers, Jack, Pandora, Anima, and Emma are the last of the Old Heroes of the 21st Century. As Jack was walking, he felt it in his gut was telling him that today was going to be different. And Jack rarely ignored his gut. Just before he walked in the doors, Jack threw away his fag and walked in The Church. The Church has been the base of the Outliers since 2015 and it has been upgraded ever since Nick died. Once he was in, Anima and Pandora saw him. Pandora has been a full-time member since a vote by Jack, Anima, Emma, and Oliver.

And with Jack, he became a full-time leader of the Outliers since Emma unofficially retired over 40 years ago. But Jack has not been the same since his wife Maria, who in turn was Anima's mom, died. Plus he's been getting more and more distance, and he has been visiting Emma for the last 10 years. But with Jack being an immortal, he knows that his time with Emma is almost over.

"Jack, the hell have you been? Pandora and I have been waiting an hour for you. I get traffic can be a bitch, but this is getting ridiculous." the werewolf gripped.

Jack and Anima have not liked each other but since he dated and married his mother, he could not do anything but let her be happy. But they have not seen eye to eye since her death.

"Been busy, why? Want to ask me out?" he asked in jest, earning a bruise on the arm from the martial artist. Pandora decided to try and break up the inevitable argument.

"Jack, what have I said about late night partying?"

"Always call in, but I've been busy." Jack sighed. "Sorry, been working on other matters."

"Emma again?" Anima questioned with his usual bluntness.

"Is that a problem?" the ex-time agent snapped.

"No, Jack. It is that you've not been yourself since Maria died. But when Last Man Standing passed, distance seems to be your only ally." the Amazon pointed out.

"You know why; my friend, who I've known since 1990 is not doing so hot right now. I can't see her go like that, and I know you and the others have been picking up my slack. For that I am sorry." Jack's tone was the only part of him that reflected his age.

"Jack, I get it but right now, you need to pull your shit together." Anima cursed. "Life goes on and people die, but it's our life to see that as immortals. As Anima the werewolf, Pandora the Amazon and you-

"The fixed point in time, the glitch? And I'm going to outlive most of you." Jack snapped.

"Not if I can't find a way first." Anima told him.

Just as Anima and Jack were starting to snipe at one another, Titan and Power Line, known legally as Martin and Cole respectfully, were walking in the Church to see the fight.

"The Captain and Fiara are at it again. 20 bucks say Jack will end the fight." the mutant pulled the bill from his pocket.

"you're on." Cole pulled his bet as well. "Though I say Pandora calls it." Not ten seconds later, the Amazon lost her patience.

"That is enough today." she intoned while stepping in between them. "This is not the time nor the place for such arguments. Besides, our 2 young warriors just walked in. Now can we focus on the Ravenclaw gang?

Jack went to his seat and sat down as Anima sighed and leaned back into his seat. Titan and Power Line went to their seats and sat down, with Titan sliding a 20 to Power Line.

Jack signaled for the meeting to begin, turning into the Captain, but Power Line and Titan could still feel the tension in the air. The meeting started with everyone saying they are here. The meeting was standard, The Ravenclaw gang has been gaining power since all The Jokerz went bust, but were starting in some businesses that the police couldn't look away from. Jack's phone went off for a message.

"Can you deal with it later?" Anima asked.

Jack saw the sender and checked the message. Freezing for a moment, the Fixed point in time knocked his chair away like it was on fire.

"I've got to go!" he yelled before grabbing his coat, leaving his phone on the table.

Before Titan and Power Line could say anything, Jack was already out the door. Anima watched Jack bolt and tried to hold his temper.

"Apparently you can't." he noted, controlling his rage.

Pandora went over to Jack's phone as the werewolf was leaning back in his chair. Pandora picked up his cell and dropped it.

"Hera, no…" she said.

Anima, now in control, got up and picked up the cell. Looking at the message, he found it more than reasonable an excuse to run out.

Jack-

She's gone to the Summerlands.

* * *

A week after Emma's passing had hit the hero community hard, and today was the day of her funeral. The Church was to be her celebration of life memorial, but due to her age, most of her friends had passed before; there were more coming to pay respects to the hero Golden Moon, not the flower shop owner Emma. filled with her remaining friends and family, as well as a fair number of heroes, it felt more hollow than it should have. Everyone was waiting for the service to start. Then the church doors opened to see the casket being brought in and carried by the Outliers and the eldest of Emma's grandchildren. The Outliers were all in their hero costumes, except for Jack. He was in his Royal Air Force uniform and he and Anima carried the casket on the left side; they said it was the heaviest. Once they got to the front, they sat it down on a cart and went to their seats. The service was beautiful for her, only cause Emma made sure her ducks were in a row before she passed; Jack was only allowed to pay for the casket. As the service ended, everyone was leaving to head for her final resting place. Once everyone was heading to the place Jack, Anima, Pandora, Emma's granddaughter, Cole, and Martin carried her casket to the car and drove to the grave site.

After setting her coffin to the ground to be buried. Jack saw that they made her gravestone was as close to perfect as it could be.

Emma Jean Frazier

1970 - 2118

Mother, Grandmother, Hero

Jack was walking to the chapel where he told Anima and Pandora to wait for him. He walked up to the chapel, seeing Anima and Pandora doing just that. Jack was still saddened by everything that has happened over the past week. Anima knew that there was more to Jack then he was showing to the team.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Been one of the worst ones since...since your mom." he admitted. "This is… this is heart-wrenching... Which is why I called only you 2 here to meet with me before we head to the lunch."

Pandora walked up to Jack, gripping his shoulder as he was going to speak.

"Jack, whatever it is, it can wait for a few days. You need to mourn right now." she tried to console. Jack looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"It can't wait. I have to say this. I just don't feel like a leader anymore…"

"Jack, if that is how you feel, then it can be brought up to a vote with the whole team." Anima said. Pandora knew something else was going on.

"Jack, what's on your mind?" she asked

"The world is filling up with metas. People with new powers that the world cannot keep track of. The Avengers, Justice League and the other super teams are trying to keep up. Even ARGUS is having a hard time keeping up as well. The Mutant Registration Act is being outdated fast, not to even mention the families that are having mutant children with no clue how to handle them." Jack rattled the facts off as he continued. "We need something like The Act, but different enough not to cause another war. As a living record, I know what to look out for."

Anima, knowing his old friend, decided to call it like it is. "You're putting up the flag, aren't you? And going into bureau work to fix the system."

Jack gave Anima a look, something that he's hardly ever done. He then turned to Pandora while bringing out his Outlier ID card.

"You know what Lupo, Emma's has taken its final toll on me. As of this moment forward, I, Capt. Jack Harkness, codename: The Captain, resign as Chairman and leader of The Outliers."

Pandora was shocked by Jack's words, taking the card numbingly. Jack walked over to the table and laid his card down. Anima looked at Jack, saw the centuries of loss seeping from his posture, and knew what his old friend was thinking.

"So this is it, isn't it. You're going to drown yourself in the dead rules of the government to see people as numbers and not souls." Pandora looked at the werewolf as if he had committed blasphemy.

"Anima, you are going beyond what is acceptable-" Jack cut her off.

"No, he's right." looking at his friend, Jack smiled. "We haven't seen eye to eye in years, but you still know me. I can't give up; their sacrifices would mean nothing if I did. So I'm not giving up, Just changing battlefields." there was a vindictive glint in the immortal's eye, making Anima smile; he got some of that fire back at least.

"And I say, it's about damn time. I can't continue this kind of fight if all my friends are dead and gone. So yeah, I'm leaving the Outliers, but I'm not leaving Earth. Earth still needs protecting, and I'm going to do that in Emma's name. With more people being born with powers, they need rules to protect them from politics, police, and each other. With that being said, I am calling a meeting in 2 days times, to end my tenure as Chairman and retire as an Outlier. It has to be done...I need to do it...for me."

* * *

A couple days had passed and Jack was waiting inside the church out of costume. Everything in the church he owns has been packed with his equipment, his weapons, and his notes. The first to show up was Power Line, who Jack sponsored over 5 years ago. Seeing that Jack was waiting for the other and noting his stuff already packed, he came up to talk.

"Jack, how are you feeling man?" he asked respectfully. He knew what it was like to lose friends.

"It's been rough. Just been not myself. I'm sure you know why I've called everyone being here today." Jack intoned.

"Something about closing down a file and calling for a vote." the electrokinetic recalled.

"Well, you're only half right. But I'm going to speak more about when people show up." the immortal admitted.

"This has been one hell of a week for the Outliers, hasn't it?" Power Line asked rhetorically. Just he was going to speak more, Titan showed up. The tall Russian was the grandson of Magik, an X-Man long since passed. He was the only Outlier trying to keep his smile, unlike everyone else.

"Hey everyone, I have Chinese today. figured we could use it after one hell of a week." he called jovially.

Titan's smile dropped as he saw Jack's had all of his things packed.

"Don't tell me I missed it…" the teen complained.

"No, still waiting on the last 2. But it is a good idea to eat before we start." Jack shamelessly said.

Martin's smile came back as he set the food down. Pandora and Anima showed up as everyone was sorting the food out.

"who brought food today?" she asked. It was something of a tradition to bring food before meetings or after missions.

"I did figure we need a meal to break up the ice before the meeting today." the massive teen admitted.

"Yeah, good idea." Anima chuckled.

The werewolf wasn't as confrontational towards Jack. Not since the chapel talk. they all decided to eat before the meeting and it took nearly an hour for the insanely active superhumans to be full. Jack, looking at everyone, decided to start the meeting.

"I've called this meeting today of the Outliers for 2 reasons. But first, I'd like to officially retire Outlier Founder and longtime leader, Golden Moon, Emma Jean Frazier, her name to be put in the Outlier Hall of Heroes. And to have a moment of silence for her…"

All of them bowed their heads with Anima saying a Buddhist prayer, Martin making the sign of the cross, Pandora praying to the gods and Jack, well he was silent. The time-anomaly stood up and placed his hand on the table.

"There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people. To see if they could become something more. So when they needed us, we could fight the battles, that they never could. Well, it's what I believed in, many years ago. When I helped first start the Outliers with LMS, Norman, Oliver, Reën, myself and...and Emma, I believed in protecting the human race not just from threats from Earth but from aliens, time travelers and alternate universes." taking a breath, he continued. "Well, it's been an idea, save the world, but it's getting harder for me to believe in such things. All of you know me, of my past working with Torchwood, being freelance and helping form the Outliers. I have lived so many lives, that I think it's time to start a new one. Maybe restart once again. As of this moment forward, I, Capt. Jack Harkness, code name The Captain, hereby resign and retire as Chairperson and hero of the Outliers."

Power Line and Titan jumped out of their seats as Anima and Pandora looked at them.

"Jack, this..this is heavy. Don't joke like this. We all know this has been hard for everyone but don't quit now. We, I need you." Power Line almost begged. Jack recruited him and helped him control what he used to think of as a curse.

"Don't do this sir, we can make it through this." Titan warned. He knew the strains heroes went through, and this was textbook survivors guilt.

"It's done." Fiara chimed in. "He gave us his membership card 2 days ago. Pandora and I agreed to his leaving."

"Pandora, is this true?" Titan turned to the oldest in the room. The Amazon sighed.

"While I don't agree with Jack, I believe he needs to do what he feels like in his heart."

Titan and Power Line both knew that was it as Jack looked at everyone around the table. Then he leaned in what wouldn't be his chair by tomorrow.

"The last point I like to make is to elect a new chairperson for the Outliers. I like to sponsor Pandora." the woman in question was shocked as she looked up at Jack.

"Jack, while I'm pleased that you want me to be leader, why?"

"Cause you're the oldest. The Outliers will be in good hands, with you and Lupo. All those in favor of Pandora to be chairperson and leader of the Outliers say Aye." he finished. Though some were reluctant, the vote was a unanimous yes.

"Then as my last act as Chairperson and Leader of the Outliers. Pandora, you are now leader." Jack said with a bow.

As the team got ready to head out for patrol tonight, Jack was busy packing his things into his SUV. Jack had one last thing to grab; his case that contains his hero kit and costume. Just before he could grab it, A much larger hand picked it up for him.

"Sorry Captain, I'm carrying this for you." Titan commented in his hero armor.

"Thanks, Martin." Jack smiled. The two walked together towards the door as Power Line walked up to them.

"While I still think you're not a real captain, you will be my captain. Glad you found me to help make a difference with this team." the lightning hero admitted. Jack smiled as Power Line went for a light hug. Jack reciprocated and all 3 went to the door. Jack opened the door and saw Pandora standing there.

"Jack, I am going to miss you. Don't forget to call when or if you need help. We're still friends." she told him. Giving a hug, she left. The Last Outlier to stop them was Fiara, leaning against the car.

"Guess this is your last ride?" he asked with a nostalgic look.

"Yeah, everything is packed." Jack admitted. The martial artist held out a fist, and Jack returned the gesture.

"Don't forget, you only changed battlefields, not goals. Don't let another kid get lynched for something they can't control." Fiara warned.

"I'll do my best." Jack promised. The two first bumped before Jack stepped into the car. Driving off, the Captain was no more.


End file.
